I'm Only Me When I'm with You
by RabBeat
Summary: SyoXoc When Chii falls for the "prince of song", she needs to make a choice between him or her studies. A BETTER SUMMARY IN THE FUTURE i hope...


I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Uta no Prince-Sama

Syo x OC (Chii)

Warnings: May suck, CANON X OC, probably corny

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Tsukamura Chizuru, nicknamed "Chii" stood in front of the gates that would allow her to step into the exclusive and famous Saotome Academy. Her glistening eyes, golden-orange around the pupil rimmed with a lovely dark-blue that were awashed in a balance of yellow and pale-blue to bring out the beautiful pale green pigment, were fixated on the beautiful turquoise sky with the pale colored fluffy clouds that were painted across the canvas. Her long, layered cream colored hair, highlighted with teal, cascaded down her shoulders and flowed along with the oh so gentle wind as the shorter layers hugged her soft snow white skin. A calm and relaxed smile formed on her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Today was the entrance exam at the most prestigious performing art school out there, Saotome Academy.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked into the room and sat down in front of one of the tables. With time before the exam, she sat there looking around to see the other possible classmates she would most likely see for the next three years. Tempted with the urge to want to talk to the others and make friends, she held herself back. The thought of trying to talk to those around her, people she doesn't know, people she has never seen in her life up until now. All of that made her want to vomit.<p>

Chii stared out the window with a small pout on her face as she thought, _"Brother... Was this really the best idea?"_

As time kept going on and on, the petite framed girl had never wished for time to pass in an instant, until the unthinkable had happened. Screams, bangs, and thuds were heard from the halls. Heads were shot in the direction as the screams continued. _"What could possibly be going on out there?"_

"NATSUKI!" A males voice cried in anger and slight fear. "Get away from me you bastard!"

The doors to the testing room Chii had been assigned to were suddenly split open as a boy, short in stature, ran in to the room as though he were in a horror film about to die. He hid under the desk behind Chii. She looked behind her, under the desk. The boy put his index finger over his lips to telling her not to tell anyone he was there. She forced the most awkward smile on her face as she nodded, completely unaware of what was actually going on as she questioned why she was helping someone she just met. She didn't even know his name was.

Just then, the doors opened again. Another male, much taller than the last one, with messy layered blond hair that was cut just above his lean eyes, the same beautiful green colored eyes as Chii but hidden behind the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, gave off the impression of sweetness. He had a very kind expression with a very sweet smile on his long face which made her wonder if he had anything to do with the noises outside.

"Syo-chan~!"

He looked around the room. His eyes were focused in the direction of Chii and the other boy. A small yelp escaped the boys lips. Chii began making random sounds close to the one the boy just made in an attempt to cover up the noise. Stares began to dart towards her, she was never so uncomfortable. She was about to cry. The other, taller, boys face lit up in excitement as he ran towards them, just like a puppy.

"Shit!" Chii heard from the smaller boy as the taller one ran their way.

But much to his surprise, and liking, the bespeckled blond went straight to Chii, embracing her tightly like a child with their most favorite stuff-toy.

"So cute~" He exclaimed in extraordinary glee. "She looks just like a doll!"

He shook her around, spinning her in circles, and throwing her up in the air. The poor girl now understood what it was to be the toy of a rowdy little kid.

"P-please! L-l-let go o-of m-m-m-me!" She cried so loud that it could be heard from Uranus. "I-I'm g-g-gonna get s-s-s-sick!"

After minutes, which to Chii seemed like hours of twirling and being tossed in the air, she was finally placed back to the ground. Her head spinning. She saw stars and little coo-coo bird flying around her little dizzy head.

"I'm so sorry." The boy bowed in apology as he placed both his hand on Chii's shoulders. "You're just so adorable I couldn't help it."

Chii, still trying to gain her composure, dizzily said, "It's alright... Um..."

"Shinomiya Natsuki." He said. "And you are?"

"Ts- uh... Tsukamura Chizuru!" She said as calmly as possible. "And um... Can I ask what you're doing?"

The boy, named Natsuki, his green eyes brightened up as he remembered what he was originally going to do. "I'm looking for my friend!" He said happily. "He's short, looks like middle schooler. Have you seen him around?"

"Middle schoo- OW!" They heard a bang from the behind them.

The dual hair colored teen laughed uneasily as she began pounding her fist on the desk behind her. "Haven't seen a guy like that! Nope! Never~" she said. The whole time she continued asking herself why she chose to help the smaller boy. But after what she went through, she wouldn't like to see anyone else go through the same thing, even if she didn't know them.

Natsuki laughed a bit at her. "You're a strange one." He told her. "In a good way." He waved his hand, signaling his leave as he ran out of the room in hopes to find his friend, who, completely unknown to Natsuki, was still in that room.

The poor green eyed girl sighed with great relief as she knocked on the top of the desk gently saying, "He's gone..."

"Finally... Thanks." The _"fugitive"_ said as he revealed himself from his _"safe"_ hiding spot.

Chii turned around to tell him "You're welcome." but was frozen upon getting a closer look at the man she had _"saved"_ The most beautiful turquoise orbs she had ever seen, especially on a boy. The lovely darting eyes were a blue so pale, so vivid that it were as if there was electricity sparking within them. A dark-blue rim wrapped itself around the iris as pale blue and white colors mixed accordingly within the iris. His light blond hair was straight and layered. It was spiked up and messy but covered well by a navy blue hat accompanied by a red, white, and blue ribbon wrapped around it. His bangs, which were long enough to cover both his eyes, were swept over to the left as the remaining hair was pulled back behind his hair, being held together by two red bobby pin that were formed into a cross. His fashion sense to the young girl was surprisingly superb and it matched him perfectly. Sure, he wasn't the tallest guy, her age, that she has ever met, but he was still taller than her and to her that was enough. The way he looked at her almost made her faint. He had the most brilliant smile she had ever seen. Who could he possibly be?

Chii stood there bewildered at the prince that she had come across. Butterflies in her stomach, she could barely breathe.

The blue eyed prince extended his hand out to her. "My name is Kurusu Syo. And you?"

It felt like an hour before she snapped back into reality and took his hand into hers, nervously stating her name. "Tsukamura Chizuru."

"Tsukamura huh?" He smirked. He bowed before her and winked with a small chuckle escaping his curved lips. "I own you big time Tsukamura! Barely anyone saves me from Natsuki... If I ever see you again I'll try to repay you!"

"No, it's fine!" She insisted. "After all, we just met!"

Syo shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever... I'll see you around, I guess..."

And just like that, the blue eyed prince was gone.

* * *

><p>After the test Chii had begun waiting outside of the campus, sighing in relief. Her head as hurting worse than a migraine and she felt even sick than she was before the exam. The test was nothing like she thought. All those years of studying, felt like they were wasted because it was still difficult for her. She had no guarantee that she would even be close to making it into the meek teen sighed once more, and as she was about to take her leaves...<p>

"NATSUKI! I told you to leave me alone!"

Chii turned around, her eyes widened larger than any eye could ever widen, and as she was about to scream... BAM! She was knocked down to the ground. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were the most beautiful eyes she had seen earlier close to hers. She could feel his warm breathing on her pale skin. She was about to loss consciousness. It was the closest she had ever been to a boy in her life, and of all people, it was the prince.

"Ku-Kurusu-kun!" The girl cried, her face a slight pink tint. She was underneath the lighter blonde after being forced to down to the ground by him.

"Tsukamura?" Syo questioned.

The lighter blond pushed himself off the concrete, dusting himself off. He picked his hate off of the ground and offered his hand to the female. She took his hand as the blush on her face became worse. "Thank you Kurusu-kun..." She said shyly.

"Tsukamura-chan~!" Another familiar voice sung. Somehow, the dual haired female felt scared as she looked behind Syo. It was the bespeckled blond she had ran into before the exams, Natsuki Shinomiya.

An awkward looking smile formed on her face. "H-hello again Shinomiya-kun...!" She greet, her voice in the tone of someone who had to present in front of a whole class but didn't want to at all. "I see you found your friend!" having nothing else to say other than the so-called obvious. "If you two are busy... I'll go and take me leave."

"Wait!" Syo cried out to her, grabbing her wrist as soon as she finished her last sentence. There was something in his eyes that showed fear. They begged Chii to stay with the two, he couldn't be alone with the taller teen any longer. "Why do you come with us to get a snack?" And though it wasn't said, It was in his eyes that he was saying _"please..."_

Chii looked up to Natsuki, who was smiling sweetly at her. "That's a great idea Syo-kun!" She smiled back at him uneasily and looked back the quivering younger boy. Chii nodded her head slowly. Hesitantly, she was able to say, "I would love to..."

The look on Syo face was full of glee, his eyes were sparkling. He looked like he was about to cry tears of joy as he threw his arms over the girl, causing her the steam from her ears and slumped down in his arms, face as red as a tomato.

It was just the exam date... Yet she found someone that gave her butterflies...

Her special _prince._

* * *

><p><strong>I guess OC's are not so popular in the UtaPri fandom... But I couldn't help it :3 I feel like I was two descriptive and I use to many of the same words a lot... I hope it was fine<strong>


End file.
